1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to locks and more specifically it relates to a rekeyable lock system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous locks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to secure doors which are movable structures that close off entrances, by the operation of keys, combinations or the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rekeyable lock system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a rekeyable lock system that contains a mechanism which will allow a person to change the lengths of the tumbler pins in a rekeyable lock, so that a different rekeyable lock key can be used to operate the rekeyable lock.
An additional object is to provide a rekeyable lock system in which the mechanism includes a master lock which when operated will allow the tumbler pins located in a rekeyable lock to be reset by a different new rekeyable lock key when inserted therein.
A further object is to provide a rekeyable lock system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object is to provide a rekeyable lock system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.